


Need you tonight

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, post-Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: Magnus and Alec just came back from Edom, and the only thing they need after all of this is each other, in every way.(Set right before that morning after scene when they talk about the wedding)





	Need you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so here goes nothing. 🙈
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistake is my own.  
> Title inspired by the song from INXS.

“I need to lay down.” Magnus finally says later this afternoon. 

They came back from Edom in the morning but had to stay at the institute with everybody else to fill reports and get checked up at the infirmary to verify that the heavenly fire was trully out of their systems for good. Which was the case, to the huge relief of everyone. Once that was done, Magnus and Alec wanted nothing more than to get back to their place to get a good night sleep before the world fell on their shoulders again. Jonathan was still out there after all. So when they arrived home, they quickly showered, put confortable clothes on and got on their bed for a much needed rest. 

They were still laying in bed facing and clinging to each other, unable to sleep, when Magnus lets out a few words, not much louder than a whisper and quite inaudible against Alec's shoulder, but so full of desperation that it breaks his shadowhunter's heart a little, making him tighten his arms around him even more. “I'm here. Magnus I'm here, ok? I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know- I know. I'm sorry. I just thought I'd never see you again.” Magnus answers, a bit ashamed by his sudden and desperate reaction. Alec moves then to look him in the eyes with a tender gaze.

“Don't be. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have agreed with Asmodeus' deal... And I'm never leaving you again.” And it's said with such honesty and love that it brings the faintest hint of a smile on Magnus' lips. “Tell me what I can do Magnus? Please.”

“I need you.” The warlock answers then, with a rough voice that wasn't there moments before. “I need you so much I feel like I'll be drowning if you don't make love to me right know.”

Alec can clearly see the lust slowly appearing in Magnus' eyes as the warlock moves his arm to rest lower on the Shadowhunter's lower back. He is starting to get aroused himself with the soft caresses and Magnus' voice that always does incredible things to his mind and body, but he needs Magnus to be certain. He sounded so broken only moments ago. “Are you sure?”

“More than I've ever been.” And Magnus' voice is so strong and sure that all fights leave Alec in this moment. They start a slow rhythm, rocking against each other, relishing the sensations of being so close to the other. When these sensations quickly become much too heated, they finally undress each other, savouring unabashedly the view of the other's naked body, and continuing their languid dance, savouring the taste of their skins, the amazing friction of their cocks sliding against the other's. 

When the stimulation becomes too much, Magnus lets out a wanton moan in Alec's ear. “Alexander, get in me. Please!”

“Shh- I've got you.” Alec answers softly, framing Magnus' face between his hands and giving him a passionate kiss. He's quickly reaching between Magnus' thighs then with one of his hands and starts working him open one finger at a time, finally reaching Magnus' sweet spot after a few strokes. 

“Now Alec! I– I'm ready ” And with this last plea, Alec enters him with a swift motion, surprising both of them and making Magnus release a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. But it doesn't stop them, they are too lost in each other. They recover quickly and are soon finding a rhythm again that leave them both breathless and wanting for more at the same time. Magnus circles his arms around Alec's back, sliding them onto his ass, pushing Alec further, needing him even closer if possible. He never wants to loose his Shadowhunter again. Sure they've only been apart for a few days, but he thought that he would never get to see him again, until the end of time. The mere idea brings tears to his eyes again, and he can't help the next words leaving his mouth with such despair again. “I love you- so much Alexander... I– I can't– ”

Seeing tears forming in his warlock's eyes Alec brushes his lips to the corner of his eyes, preventing them from falling further, trying to convey everything he feels for the beautiful man under him, looking at him with his unglamoured eyes, glassy and so full of love that it makes a lump form in his own throat. “God, I love you so much Magnus. I– I'm never letting you go again. I– ”

Their words are lost after that as they are too caught up in their emotions, their climax slowly rising, when they finally let themselves fall over the edge together, Alec still moving inside Magnus to prolong their orgasm as long as possible, kissing with everything they have, trying to convey their passion and love for each other with their bodies. After some time, Alec pulls reluctantly from Magnus, letting the warlock clean them with a twist of his fingers, but quickly laying next to him again. 

They fall asleep shortly after, huddled together chest to chest, their exhaustion finally catching up with them and bringing them into a peaceful sleep, still wrapped around each other. They needed this reunion of their bodies tonight, but what they already knew and what this trip to Edom has confirmed, is that they need this love to survive. A young one, still fumbling at times, but so incredibly strong, all encompassing and essential to their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time! ;)


End file.
